The Geek & the Ballerina
by Sunnycanary613
Summary: The geek has fallen for the ballerina, but she doesn't like him back. Not THAT way. For Leah Sora-Parker's Oddest Couples Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my contest entry for Leah Sora-Parker's Oddest Couples Contest. I literally wrote all the names and put them in a box, then pulled out two XD. And…I got…Atticus and Reagan! And I thought…Why not?**

**This is set after Day of Doom and has Reagan's and Atticus's POVs.**

**This is my first ever contest entry, so I don't mind if I don't win. Also, it's my first romance story, so…it might be kinda bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, well…it would've been pretty messed up.**

* * *

**Atticus**

Atticus was distracted. And he was never distracted. His thoughts always returned to one subject, no matter what he was previously thinking about. Reagan. She was so…he couldn't describe her. To him, she was perfect.

Jake was talking to him about some famous archaeologist finding a new species of dinosaur. Normally, he would've been excited, hanging on to every one of Jake's words. But this time, he couldn't stop his thoughts zooming back to Reagan. How was she? What was she doing now? It was like he was a pigeon and she was his home - he didn't have to think hard about it to let his thoughts go back to her. So, to make it look like he was actually listening, he nodded his head every once in a while.

"Att? Are you even listening?" Jake waved his hand in front of his brother's face. Atticus immediately snapped to attention.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment." Atticus didn't want Jake to find out what his thoughts were on. "What were you talking about?"

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed. Atticus had been zoning out during almost everything ever since they destroyed the Doomsday Device. Suddenly, Jake asked, "Atticus, do you like someone?"

Unprepared for this question, Atticus stumbled over his words. "Wh-what? Why would you think that? Of course not!" But his cheeks were starting to turn pink, and his answer was rushed. _Calm down, Atticus. You're gonna make it more obvious!_

Jake narrowed his eyes and stared at him. "Denial."

"But I don't! Seriously, why would you think that?" Atticus repeated his earlier question.

"Sure you don't. And a stranger might not have noticed you zoning out all the time. But I'm your brother, and I can tell. You never zone out, especially not on archaeology. You know, I actually made it all up. And you were nodding your head, like it was all true! You _do_ like someone. You were probably thinking about them the whole time I was talking," Jake explained. Atticus hung his head down in defeat. It was no use lying to Jake, especially about this touchy subject.

"Fine. I do like someone," Atticus admitted, his cheeks turning redder with every word. "Well, at least I _think_ I like her. I don't know." He shook his head in confusion.

Jake smirked. "I knew it! Wait…you don't know any girls. You don't go to school, and recently you've only been hanging around the Cahills…" Jake's eyes widened as he came to that realisation. "You like a Cahill!"

"I don't! Really!" Atticus protested. But whenever he was arguing with Jake, somehow the older Rosenbloom always managed to win. "Fine. I like a Cahill. Happy now?" He snapped. "Now, can we _please_ drop this subject?"

Jake shrugged and replied, "Fine. But…my little bro has his first crush!" He smiled gleefully.

"Just…drop the subject already!" shouted Atticus. Jake just nodded.

"Whatever." But Atticus knew that Jake would keep on pestering him about it until he spilled all the beans.

* * *

Atticus was just about to order some pizza for dinner when Jake's phone rang. It was Amy. Jake had a short conversation with her, then threw the phone onto the couch, an euphoric smile on his face.

"Amy just asked us to attend the Cahill reunion. It's in a week's time, and we're staying in their mansion." Atticus's heart started beating faster.

"Who's coming?" he whispered.

"Sinead, Ned, Ted, Ian, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, Jonah and Phoenix." Jake ticked off each of them on his fingers. Atticus's stomach flipped when he heard Reagan's name. She was going to be there! A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Great. Let's start packing now!" Atticus said with a silly smile on his face. Jake shook his head and sighed. Whoever Atticus had fallen for, he had fallen hard.

* * *

**Reagan**

"Hey, why are you staring into space?" Madison waved her hand in front of Reagan's face. "You're not have another…_flashback_, are you?" Ever since the Doomsday Device had been destroyed, Reagan had been having weird flashbacks of her time as a hostage.

"Wh-what? You were talking to me?" Reagan stumbled. She actually _was_ having a flashback and Madison looked at her with sympathy. "What were you talking about?"

Madison sighed. "I was talking about ballet. Isn't that supposed to be your favourite thing in the world, or something?"

"It is!" protested Reagan. She wanted to be a world famous ballerina when she grew up, and be the main part in famous shows, like _Swan Lake_ and _The Nutcracker_. "Ballet's the best!"

"You were having a flashback, weren't you?" whispered Madison. Reagan nodded, but when she saw her twin's scared expression, she patted her back.

"I'm fine. It's ok," she reassured her.

Hamilton stuck his head into the room. "Can I come in?" Reagan and Madison nodded and he sat down on one of the beds. "Guess what? I got a text from Amy, and we're having a Cahill reunion, in a week's time! We'll be staying in their mansion, for a week."

They all cheered up at this thought, and began packing for the long week.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter! I've never written romance before, so if it sucks, that's probably why. Please review and tell me how I did! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry the Reagan POV is so short. There'll be more in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I don't really have much to say so…hope you guys like it! Sorry if you're waiting for my other stories, I ****_probably_**** should be writing them instead of this, but I just suddenly got a really good idea so…**

**Oh yeah, I'm not going to do Amian or Jamy, Amy's going to be single for now, and they will be competing against each other for her. You'll have to read on to the later chapters to find out who gets her…**

**Disclaimer: I never have, do not now, and never will own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Atticus**

They were the first ones to arrive. When Amy answered the door, she looked relieved. "Thank goodness! Someone's here!"

Atticus ignored her and looked behind her. "Is anyone else here?" he asked. She shook her head.

They waited for the rest of the Cahills to arrive, and when they did, they lugged all their luggage into the living room. Amy had called all of them here.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Reagan suspiciously. "You're not…_stalking_ me, are you?"

"Of course not!" Atticus replied. He was going to say more when Amy announced the beginning of the Cahill reunion.

"You're all going to share rooms to bond. I've chosen your roommates to be someone you aren't as close with, so you two can get to know each other more." She looked at a piece of paper in her hand. "In the blue room is Ian and Phoenix. In the purple room is Sinead and Reagan. In the green room is Atticus and Hamilton. Dan and Ned, you two will be sharing the yellow room, and Jake and Ted, you'll be sharing the red room. Madison, you'll be sharing with me in the white room, and Jonah, you can have your own room."

Ian complained that he couldn't have his own room, while Reagan yelled, "Yeah! Go purple!"

Finally, when everyone had unpacked and settled down, they went into the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Amy took them all to the huge lounge. "Ok, this week, we're going to have a game's week. Every day, we'll play three games, one in the morning, afternoon, and night. What do you guys want to do first?"

Atticus looked around the group of people. No one had any ideas. Then, Dan said, "Why don't we have a water fight?" Everyone seemed to like this idea, so they all went outside. Amy organised everyone into two teams, either the blue team or the red team.

The afternoon started with casual little squirts at each other, when finally, Dan dumped a bucket of water over Natalie. Everyone started to play for real after that, and Atticus could proudly say he shot some people with so much force that they started begging for mercy. At half-time, they had a team talk. Everyone in the team - Atticus, Dan, Ian, Sinead, Jonah, Madison and Hamilton - agreed on a plan to surprise the other team. They would distract them while Dan and Atticus set up traps. Then, they would lead them to the traps and watch them suffer.

Once half-time had finished, Ian ran straight into the other team's water, while screaming his head off and waving his arms around. Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead and Madison used a more practical approach. They just shot the other team in their faces. Then Hamilton started doing the chicken dance, while also providing the not-in-tune music. Everyone started cracking up, clutching their tummies and clinging on to each other for support. Atticus tried to ignore them and set up the trap, but couldn't resist letting out a small chuckle.

They crept to the edge of the 'arena' and started rigging up buckets set in high spots, like a tree, the clothes line and a long stick that was used for nothing. Finally, they finished and stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Come on, we need to get some people to trap!" said Dan. They sprinted off in case someone saw them setting up the traps.

When they reached the area where there was the most fighting, they shot some people in the face to get their attentions. They ran away laughing, chased by a team of angry people from the red team, and led them to the traps. Swerving around the buckets of water, the mob didn't notice the traps until too late. Atticus looked back and started cracking up. Everyone had stopped chasing them, staring at them with murder in their eyes. He looked around the group of people nervously, until he met a pair of un-murderous eyes. But these eyes weren't any better, in fact, they were worse. They were plotting the best way of revenge, the way to ensure he received a long and painful death. These eyes belonged to Reagan Holt.

* * *

**Reagan**

Rosenbloom was going to die. And Reagan was going to ensure he died a long and painful death. After changing her clothes and drying her hair, Reagan went down the stairs for dinner.

On the table were mashed potatoes, nachos with an avocado dip, and best of all, many different kinds of soup, as well as other food. Reagan looked over all the choices and tried to decide on something to fill her grumbling belly.

Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea. A brilliant idea to get back at Atticus Rosenbloom. She grinned evilly as she thought over the plan and added in the details.

She waited until everyone was sitting down, and she made sure that she was sitting opposite Atticus with the mashed potatoes between them. She would start with that. Suddenly, while everyone was engaged in some sort of conversation, she picked up a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes and threw them at Atticus. It landed in his face, and his whole face was covered in potatoes. When he removed his glasses, he had a circle of non-potato around his eyes. The room turned silent, as everyone watched Atticus calmly wipe his glasses and waited for his reaction. Finally satisfied with them, he raised his eyes and looked at Reagan. She tried to search his eyes and see if he was angry, but all she could detect was a calm coldness. Suddenly, she felt guilty. She didn't want him to hate her forever. She wanted them to stay friends.

"Bring it." He spoke these words with calmness, but with a tinge of playfulness. Then his cool mask slipped and he grinned widely as he threw a gravy-covered chicken leg.

On that cue, everyone started chucking food around. Mashed potatoes landed everywhere, gravy was splattered around the room, and Dan had somehow managed to tip onion soup over Ian's head. Ned and Ted made a catapult and started firing nachos loaded with avocado dip. Amy was sitting in the corner with a plate of fries. Jake went over to her, and determined not to be attacked, she stuck a chip up his nose. He ran away, casting murderous glares at her.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Nellie announced, "Desert is serve- Whoa! What happened?"

Everyone was too busy to answer her, so instead, she grinned like a maniac and started to hand out whoopie pies, cans of whipped cream, and most important, cake. The cake was a huge sponge cake with cream and jam layered inside it. Reagan grabbed hold of one and stuck it in Atticus's face. There. Revenge complete.

She watched in amusement at him trying to claw the cake out of his face, while shooting peas at Phoenix with a straw. Then, someone tugged Reagan's hair. She turned around just in time to be splattered in the face with cake, mashed with whoopie pies and sprayed with whipped cream.

The door suddenly banged open, revealing a very angry looking Fiske. "What are you doing?! Get cleaned up this instant. Now!" he roared. Everybody stopped in their tracks and started to head upstairs, dragging their feet. "Who was responsible for this?"

Everyone started to look at me, but Atticus stepped forwards with his head bowed. "It was me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this."

Reagan gasped. She was the very one who had started it by flicking a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him! What was he doing? Fiske also looked surprised at this. "I didn't expect this from you, Atticus. You're usually very well behaved. Now go, you guys all need to clean up." With that, he stalked out of the room to his study.

As they were walking up the stairs, Reagan hissed at Atticus, "Why did you do that? Cover for me, I mean. Don't you hate me? For throwing the potato at you in the first place?"

He simply shrugged and stayed silent. _Fine then! Don't tell me, I'll just figure out myself, _Reagan thought angrily. She stomped up the remaining stairs and took a shower. Then, she changed into her purple pyjamas, which had little ballet shoes on them.

She fell asleep once her head touched the pillow and didn't wake up until the sunlight was shining through the curtains.

* * *

**AN: So…do you like it? Are the characters OOC? I think so…Whoopie pies are awesome. In case you don't know what it is, it's two little mini cakes sandwiched together with frosting in the middle. They're round about the size of the top of a cupcake. Please review! (Sudden afterthought) Wow…I'm so fast at writing this story, and so slow at the others! I wonder why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Next chapter! I'm going to do one chapter for each day, so it would be eight chapters, including the first chapter. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this, but this is set one year after the doomsday machine was destroyed.**

**I'm probably going to write this story more than the others, because I need to get it in before the due date and there's still *gulp* five more chapters…in four weeks. So…sorry if you're waiting on the other stories! I'll be writing them, just they'll be updating slower.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

* * *

**Reagan**

Reagan woke up to sunlight and birdsong. She looked around her and grinned. Sinead was yawning and brushing her hair while trying to sort out her clothes.

Seeing that she was awake, Sinead turned around. "You snore," she said accusingly.

Reagan blushed. "I do not!" she protested. "And anyway, you talk in your sleep." She watched Sinead freeze.

"What did I say?" whispered Sinead.

"Something like _Come here. Don't go away. Really, I love you. Seriously!_" She watched Sinead's reaction carefully. Her face was pale and she stared at Reagan with scared eyes. "Who were you dreaming about anyway?" Sinead ignored her. Shrugging, she got up and put her hair into a tight bun. She imagined herself as a ballerina, graceful and elegant. Sinead stared at her. "What?" asked Reagan. "Just because I'm a Holt doesn't mean I can't wear buns." But even as she said it, her hands reached up to release it into a ponytail.

"No, leave it like that. It's just…you look really good in it." Sinead reached out and stopped her hands. "Here. Wear this with it." She pulled out a purple scrunchie decorated with golden streaks.

"Thanks." Reagan put it into her hair. "Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

When they got downstairs, Reagan saw everyone quietly eating. Sinead went to sit with her brothers and Reagan grabbed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. The only empty seat was next to Atticus. She still hadn't forgotten the trick he and Dan had played on her during the water fight, but she _had_ started the food fight, so she guessed they were equal.

She caught him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" He quickly looked away.

"I wasn't." But she could see his cheeks getting redder, and she grinned in triumph.

"You were. Don't deny it," she accused. He shrugged and changed the subject.

"What do you think we're doing today?"

"Don't know. But first I want to eat my pancakes." She ate them daintily, unlike her brother and sister, who were shovelling baked beans on toast into their mouths. Atticus seemed surprised at this but didn't ask her anything.

Amy stood up. "Anyone have any ideas for what we're doing today?" Everyone stared blankly at her.

Finally, Ian suggested an activity. "Why don't we go horse-riding?" No one could find anything wrong with that, so they all went down to the stables, where horses were kept. Amy paired them up with horses, and Reagan walked to her horse's stall. She was a small petite bay, and the name plate on top of the door said 'Tutu'. Reagan smiled at the ballerina reference. Beside her, Atticus was staring at a huge black stallion. The horse was quite restless and snorted a lot. Atticus looked scared. He tried to reach out and pat the horse, but the horse tried to bite him. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"Here. Let me help you." Reagan calmed the horse down with soothing words, but she could tell he was still jumpy. Sighing, she called Amy. When Amy came, she told her about the horse.

"Sorry, but we don't have any other horses. If you want, you can ride my horse, and I can just sit out." Amy looked a little bit disappointed in this.

Reagan quickly shook her head. "It's fine. I'll ride him, and Att can ride my horse." She quickly saddled him up and led him out into the yard. Atticus was leading Tutu, who was walking steadily out into the yard. She smiled. Tutu wasn't going to give him any trouble. She looked back at her own horse. He was still snorting restlessly, but since she knew he wasn't going to calm down soon, she swung her leg over his back and grabbed his reins.

When everyone was geared up, they trotted down to the track. The track was wide enough for two horses to walk side by side, with extra space for anyone that wanted to overtake them. Madison was trotting with Ned, and Hamilton was with Sinead, so Reagan partnered up with the only person alone - Atticus. They rode in silence, until Atticus cleared his throat.

"Um…thanks for taking the horse for me. This is the first time I've ever ridden, so…" he trailed off. Reagan shrugged.

"It's fine. Tutu should be easy enough to ride, and this horse is calm so far."

Suddenly, the horse bucked. _I guess I shouldn't have thought so soon_. She tried to calm him down, but he ignored her, and instead, bucked again and turned around and ran off. Reagan clung on, but after a short while, the horse bucked again and she fell off, hitting her head on the ground. The world went black.

* * *

**Atticus**

It should've been him that was hurt, not her. She didn't deserve to be hurt, because of the horse that _he_ was supposed to ride. After the horse ran off, Atticus jumped off Tutu and quickly ran towards her. In front of them were Amy, Ian and Jake, and Amy held onto Tutu's reins for him. When he got to her, she was unconscious, and a big bump was starting to form on her head. They weren't that far away from the house, so he carried her in and gently placed her on the bed, and wrapped her head with a bandage. He sat there with her, deep in thought, until her eyes began to flutter.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling? Is there anything wrong?" he babbled. She smiled at this and touched his hand to make him stop. Atticus looked down at her hand, and his cheeks started flaming.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Stop worrying." She smiled up at him. But he couldn't stop worrying about her. It _was_ his fault. He bit his lip. Seeing this, she looked at him in the eye. He was falling into them, they were so mesmerising…he shook his head. What was wrong with him?

"Are you sure?" he checked. She laughed at this, and her laugh was the best sound in the world. He smiled to see her so happy. "I want to get up now. What time is it?"

Atticus checked his watch. He had skipped lunch to look after her, and he hadn't realised that hours had passed. "Um…it's already two in the afternoon."

She sat up. "I'm going down now." She sat up and tried to stand up, but she fell down again. Seeing this, he caught her just in time.

"Nope. You're not walking anywhere. I'll carry you." Atticus swept her into his arms, princess style, and walked down the stairs. Even though he was only twelve, he had been training, so he could carry her with no problem.

When they reached the lounge, everyone stared at them. Jake raised an eyebrow, and Atticus shrugged. He placed Reagan down onto the nearest empty couch and sat down beside her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Ok, we're playing 20 Questions. Do you want to play?" Amy asked.

"I don't know how to play," said Reagan. Amy explained the rules.

"On the whiteboard, we'll write a name. You have to guess who it is. You can have twenty questions, and they must be yes or no answer questions. You also get three clues."

They both replied yes. "How about you go, Atticus?"

Atticus went to sit in front of the whiteboard. Jake wrote something on top of his head and everyone sniggered. "What did you write on the whiteboard?" he shouted. But no one would tell him. They just laughed harder. Sighing in defeat, Atticus started his first question. "Am I a boy?"

"Yes," shouted everyone.

"Am I a real person? Like, not from a book or a movie."

"Yes."

"Am I famous?"

"Yes."

"Am I older than twenty?"

"No."

Atticus narrowed his eyes. Everyone was still laughing at the name on top of his head. He made a random guess. "Am I Justin Beiber?"

"YES! Whoa, that was fast! Five questions! Who wants to go next?" asked Amy.

"I'll go." Reagan said.

* * *

**Reagan**

She walked to the whiteboard. Jake wrote something over her head. She watched everyone's eyes widen. Atticus' cheeks turned pink.

"Am I a girl?"

"No."

"Am I older than twenty?"

"No."

"Am I short?"

"Yes." Atticus blushed.

"Am I a real person?"

"Yes."

"Am I famous?" Atticus blushed harder.

"No."

"Do I know me in real life?"

"Yes."

"Am I directly related to me?"

"No."

"Am I my friend in real life?"

"Yes," said Atticus.

"Am I a Tomas?"

"No."

"Am I an Ekat?"

"No." Everyone was grinning.

"Am I a Janus?"

"No."

"Am I a Lucian?"

"No."

"Am I a Madrigal?"

"No."

"Wait…am I a Cahill?"

"No."_ Whoops. I just wasted all those questions._

"Um…clue, please."

"You are younger than you in real life," said Ian.

"Do I have blond hair?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"No."

"Red?"

"Nope."

"Black?"

"Yes."

"Do I have amber eyes?" she asked, looking at Ian.

"No." _Oh right, I'm not a Cahill._

"Clue."

"He's in this room." Everyone glared at Jake. "What? It's true! And she asked for a clue!"

_He's in this room…_she looked around. Everyone here except Jake and Atticus were Cahills, and Jake had brown hair. Atticus had black. She had one last question left. She looked at Atticus.

"Is my older brother in love with Amy?" Ian glared at Jake.

"You love Amy?" Ian spat at him. Jake shrugged. Then Ian realised that he gave the whole game away.

"Yes," laughed Madison.

"Jake. Why. Did. You. Make. Me. Atticus? Of all people, why HIM?" Reagan glared at Jake. Then, she looked at Atticus. They made a silent agreement to kill Jake together.

* * *

**Atticus**

Dinner was very noisy, with everyone arguing with each other. Jake was arguing with Ian and Reagan at the same time. Ned, Ted and Sinead were arguing with Madison and Dan. When Hamilton came to help Madison, Sinead looked torn, as if she didn't know who to help. She ended up helping Ned and Ted, but still looked as though she didn't want to argue anymore.

Atticus ate his food with Jonah and Phoenix, watching everyone argue. He went to excused himself from the table half way through, declaring that he wanted to go to bed early. In actuality, he just wanted to think things through, and he needed peace and quiet to do that. Obviously, he wouldn't get _any_ peace or quiet where everyone was arguing.

_Do I like Reagan? I mean actually LIKE like. She's smart…and funny…and pretty…and VERY talented…I don't know. Why does these things have to be so confusing?_

Atticus sighed and got ready for bed. Turned out that he actually _was_ going to bed early.

* * *

**AN: So…did you like it? Longest chapter I've ever written…nearly 2000 words! I know that might not seem that much to you…but please bear in mind that I not be as old as you think I am!**

**Random Fact of My Life: There was this one time, when me and my friends (I know it's supposed to be 'my friends and I' but I like it better this way :D) were playing 20 Questions, and one of my friends was Justin Beiber. Another one of my friends shouted "I hate you!" and then, without asking any questions, my friend guessed it :)**

**I really should be working on my other stories…but I need to finish this before the end of the month…so I'm very sorry if the update for another story is slow!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So...here's the next chapter! I realised that Reagan's purple scrunchie never got mentioned so...it's appearing in THIS chapter. Also, all my other stories are on hiatus until I finish this one.**

**Also, I'm going back on my own words...last chapter I said it was set one year after DoD. Actually, it's set two years after.**

**Thanks to 39clueslova4eva, Stine chan USA, hasahaha and Gone for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Reagan**

Reagan sighed. Last night, she had tossed and turned, but still couldn't sleep. She wouldn't be surprised if she had dark bags under her eyes.

After Atticus had excused himself last night, the others decided to see a movie. They couldn't decide on a movie to watch, so Amy had randomly picked up a movie and they had watched it. It was...Life of Pi. Reagan would never admit it, but when the tiger left Pi, she cried a little. Obviously, she had quickly wiped the tears away before anyone had seen, but she still felt kind of weak. But seeing Amy and Sinead bawling their hearts out made her spirits rise a little.

She put on her scrunchie from Sinead and went down to breakfast, leaving a still snoring Sinead upstairs.

Downstairs, Ian and Jake were fighting, and everyone else was watching. Reagan sat beside her twin and asked her what it was about.

"Apparently, something about Amy," said Madison, who rolled her eyes. Then, she noticed Reagan's new hair ornament. "Where did you get that scrunchie from?"

"Sinead gave it to me," replied Reagan.

"Well, you look good in it." Madison turned back to her berry smoothie, which she drained in two gulps. Reagan turned to her own smoothie - a peach and pineapple one. While she sipped it quietly through a purple straw, she glanced at the others, who were still watching the argument.

"So...what are we doing today?" wondered Reagan. Madison shrugged.

"Amy will tell us. When she gets here." Reagan scanned the room. For the first time, she noticed that Amy wasn't in the room. Just then, Amy appeared in the doorway, eyes narrowed when she saw Jake and Ian fighting.

"What is going on here?" demanded Amy. She glared at Jake and Ian. "Why are you two fighting? That kind of defeats the purpose of you being here. Which is for you to bond."

Jake and Ian shuffled apart, shamefaced.

"Now, I will tell you what we're doing today. Today, we'll be bonding in pairs, but not from your own branch. You'll be picking names out of a hat." She held out a big black hat, like the ones magicians wear. Reagan almost expected a rabbit to jump out. "Write your name and fold it up." She handed out slips of paper and pens. Reagan wrote her name in big capitals and folded it up into a rectangle.

They put their names into the hat and Amy swished it around. Dan plunged his hand in and pulled out...Phoenix. They high fived and stood to one side. Ian got up and pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it boredly, then his mouth fell open.

"I got...Jake." He muttered, almost hissing the last word. They glared at each other until Amy cleared her throat.

"Next person," she said, while waving around the hat. Ned pulled out Jonah, and Ted pulled out Madison. Then Sinead pulled out a slip of paper. Reagan hoped it was her - she couldn't go with Hamilton, and she didn't want to go with Atticus. She watched Sinead's face fall, and immediately knew it wasn't her.

"I'm with Hamilton." They both went to stand with the rest of the group. Amy looked around the people remaining.

"Ok, Atticus and Reagan, you guys will have to go together. I'm going to be supervising the whole thing." Reagan groaned. She just _had_ to go with Atticus...after yesterday, she was annoyed at him. Very annoyed at him.

They stood with the others, waiting for instructions.

"Ok, now you all have your partners. I've prepared a scavenger hunt, and you have to complete it with your partner. You must stay together. Here's the first clue - there's ten clues in all that leads up to the big prize." Amy smiled mysteriously. She handed each pair a clue, and looked at her watch. "It's ten in the morning right now. You have...until five in the afternoon. That gives you seven hours, which should be enough. You may look at the clue...NOW."

Everyone immediately flipped open their folded up paper, and moved away from other pairs. Reagan looked around, trying to size up the competition. Ian and Jake were already arguing with each other, Madison was reading it out to Ted, Sinead was rapidly explaining something to Hamilton, who obviously didn't understand. She sighed and turned back to her own partner. Atticus was reading the paper intently, brow furrowed as he tried to interpret the clue. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he lifted his head, eyes bright.

"I've got it."

* * *

**Atticus**

He looked at the paper again, just to make sure. Scanning the now wrinkled page, he mumbled under his breath.

_Read this carefully. This will tell you how to make a pizza.  
Open the fridge.  
Start with the pizza base - take it out.  
Eat the parts you don't need - you don't need to throw it away and waste it._

_Grate a small block of cheddar cheese.  
Add some capsicum.  
Randomly sprinkle on chicken, meatballs or ham - your choice.  
Decorate it with herbs and spices  
Enjoy squirting on the sauce. There's BBQ, ketchup and sweet chilli in the fridge.  
Now, put it into the oven and bake.  
Share with your partner and enjoy!_

Obviously, it wasn't instructions to make pizza, because Atticus knew that Dan hated capsicum and had demanded to remove every trace of it from the house before. Then, he had noticed the space between the two parts. He looked at it differently and found the place where they needed to go.

He looked around to an almost empty room. Jake and Ian were still arguing - Ian was telling Jake they needed to go to the rose gardens, and Jake was saying they needed to make pizza. Even though Jake was his brother, Atticus had to admit he could be an idiot sometimes. He could hear a few people rummaging around in the kitchen, and a few people running outside.

He started walking out and Reagan followed him. "Where are we going?" she asked. He showed her the code, and she nodded.

They jogged towards the rose garden, and saw Dan and Phoenix in front of them. Atticus had never been one that was good at sport, and he tried to keep up with Reagan. They reached the garden, where roses of many different shades bloomed. There were red ones, white ones, pink ones, yellow ones, orange, peach, lavender and coral ones. They were all planted in a spiral, with a single blue rose in the middle.

Atticus searched his brain - something seemed wrong. He swept his eyes over all the roses again, before finally resting on the blue one. Blue roses..._That was it!_ Blue roses didn't grow naturally, they had to be made artificially. And with Amy being the nature-lover she was, he guessed she wouldn't want anything unnatural in her gardens. He made his way towards the middle of the spiral and studied the rose carefully. There, tucked into the petals, was a slip of blue paper. He grabbed it, ignoring the thorns, and passed it to Reagan.

"Let's get out of here," he said. She nodded and they jogged to a bench and sat down. She unfolded the paper, then wordlessly passed it to him, already getting up.

On the blue paper were squiggles, and a duck sticker was stuck onto it. "What does this mean?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, the duck pond. Come on, we want to be the first pair there."

He grinned and started jogging. _Huh, never thought a clue would be a picture like that,_ he thought.

They reached the pond in a few minutes, just in time to see Hamilton jump in and start swimming to the middle, where there was a pole, seemingly doing nothing.

Reagan gasped, then dived into the pond, not waiting for Atticus. He saw Sinead on the opposite bank, waiting for Hamilton. Reagan was nearly at the pole right now, but Hamilton was already there. He pulled off a ribbon and swum back to the opposite shore. Reagan had already reached the pole, and was gripping the ribbon between her teeth while swiftly swimming back.

She clambered onto the bank, squeezing droplets of water from her hair, cringing when she pulled off her soaked scrunchie, and pulled open the ribbon. She stared at it, puzzled, then handed it to him. On it was a few white marks - three white vertical splodges and an arrow pointing downwards.

He looked around the garden, trying to find any clue of where they were supposed to be going, when something caught his eye. Three tall pine trees stood alone, away from the rest of the woods behind the house. He looked back down at the ribbon, and something in his mind clicked.

"Come!" He grabbed her hand, ignoring the tingles they sent up his arm. "I know where to go."

"Tell me," she demanded, while jogging beside him. He shook his head.

"No time."

Reagan stopped. "I'm not going on until you tell me." She glared at him. Sighing, he explained it to her. Once he'd finished, she pulled him along. "Come on! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Reagan**

They reached the three pine trees, and looked around the carpet of pine needles for any sort of clue. She saw a lump, and brushed away pine needles to see what was underneath. But there was only a rock - a normal looking, ordinary rock. She picked it up and threw it at the tree in frustration. It bounced off and landed in a puddle with a plop. Sighing, she flopped down under the tree.

Atticus was still looking around, when she heard a faint sizzling sound. _Huh? What's that noise?_ she wondered, looking around. Her eyes fell on the puddle the rock had bounced in, and found the source of the noise. In the puddle, the rock was sizzling, making the water bubble. Even as she watched it, a chunk of rock fell off and dissolved.

"Atticus...what's happening to the rock?" she asked. He turned around and gasped.

"This is the most rarest rock in the world! The Water-Acidic Stone! It's super rare! It dissolves in water on contact, and stains the water green!" Sure enough, the water was turning green, and Reagan was reminded of the slime that sometimes you could find in ponds.

"Ew...it's all green and slimy." She wrinkled up her nose and poked it with a stick. The remaining chunks of rock swirled around in the water.

Suddenly, a beam of sunlight flashed on the water and Atticus, who was facing her, gasped. He pointed behind her to the tree and she turned around, a bit scared at what she would find. Instead, an amazing sight greeted her eyes. The sunlight reflected light off the water surface, and on the tree trunk, bright green letters formed into words. She saw Atticus scribbling them down onto his hand before he read them out.

"_Nightingale, sing at night,__  
_

_Pull me along as I fly in the sky._

That's what it says. It's a riddle of some sort..." he trailed off.

Reagan's stomach grumbled in response, and she checked her watch. "It's already two o'clock! I'm getting food." She jogged back to the house and grabbed some bread and stuff from the fridge, and made herself a sandwich before digging in. Ten minutes later, a puffing Atticus stumbled through the door. He made himself a sandwich and poured a cup of juice, then poured another one for her.

"I've figured out the clue. It's the kites. Dan and Amy's kites."

Reagan nodded. She had seen the large collection of kites, with all the different shapes, sizes and colours. She ate the rest of her sandwich and stood up, putting her plate in the sink, before walking out the room towards the place where the kites were stored.

* * *

**Atticus**

He knew it was the kites. Only kites were pulled along when they were flying. Well, apart from balloons, but there wasn't a special storage room for balloons, like the one for kites they were standing in. The kites were categorised, with animals and birds on one side, plants and flowers on the other, machines and vehicles at the far end, musical objects in the corner and many more different categories, all neatly arranged to fit in the room.

They split up, deciding to search the room. After combing the entire room, Atticus looked at his hand again and reread the riddle. He realised the first line had nothing to do with finding the kites. _Maybe it's something to do with the kite. Maybe it's a nightingale?_ he thought. _Or something to do with night... The moon? Stars? Owls?_

He looked around, and saw there wasn't a moon kite. Or a star, or owl kite. Searching through the nearest pile, he found a small brown kite labeled '_Nightingale_' and pulled it out.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Ian ran in, closely followed by Jake.

"Where's the nightingale kite?" they demanded at the same time. Jake saw Atticus holding it in his hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Hand it over, Atticus." He held out his hand and waited for him to hand it over. Atticus clung onto it, not about to hand over their only clue, and shook his head. Jake glared at him.

Ian was coming over, and Atticus could tell he was going to try to persuade him to hand it over. He was sure the clue had something to do with the kite. Frantically, he looked at Reagan and silently begged her to help him. She ran over lightly and kicked them swiftly in the leg. It wasn't enough to be serious, but it was enough to catch their attention. They both turned around simultaneously, murderous looks in their eyes.

Reagan ran out the door, and Ian followed her, but Jake stayed.

"Jake, find another kite or something. We found this first. It's our clue," he tried to persuade his brother. Jake shook his head and grabbed the kite, trying to tug it out of Atticus' grip. Atticus pulled on his side, determined not to lose his clue. They both pulled harder, Jake pulling one wing and Atticus the other, when suddenly, the wings fell off and the body split open.

Atticus stared at the mess in silent shock. _I broke the only clue__,_ he thought. He glanced at Jake, who was also staring at the kite. He looked back at the broken clue and noticed a small white paper under the wing, and bent down to pick it up, pretending that he was checking out all the pieces. Slipping it into his pocket, he left the room and looked for Reagan. _Were we _supposed_ to break the kite? Is this paper the clue?_

They were going on a lot of guesswork and luck.

* * *

**Reagan**

When Atticus came and showed her the clue, she thought it would be easier. It was pictures of different fruits, with the word EIHTOOMS on the paper. _  
_

She didn't know what 'eihtooms' were, but she figured they should go to the place with fruits - the kitchen.

There, they saw Dan and Phoenix already stuffing themselves full of fruit. There were mangoes, pineapples, strawberries, bananas and papayas on the table. Everywhere, there were splotches of fruit.

_Eihtooms..._ Reagan looked at the paper again, except read the word backwards. _Smoothie!_

She grabbed the blender and checked the fruits on the paper. All the fruits were here, and Atticus got them and prepared them, throwing them all in when they were ready.

Reagan made sure the lid was on, and turned the knob. The fruit began flying everywhere and the colours all merged together until it was a peachy colour. They poured out the drink and drank it, but nothing happened...

She looked back at the fruits. _Mango, pineapple, banana, strawberry, papaya..._ Why was strawberries there? It was the only berry there, and didn't really fit with the other fruits.

Taking the storage container for strawberries, she looked inside, and there was a note.

_Blue cup, daisy petals._

It didn't really make sense, but Reagan tried to solve it anyway. She looked around the kitchen, and something caught her eye. A cup. She tried to figure out why it had caught her eye and stared at the pattern. _Hmm...the daisies looks good on the_ _blue..._

_Wait, daisies? Blue?_ she looked back at the riddle, ignoring Dan and Phoenix's shouting as they ate the fruit. Atticus was watching them. No one had seen her staring at the cup yet. She picked it up and looked inside.

It was empty.

She looked on the outside, carefully inspecting the daisies. They were all whole flowers, except for one, which had some petals missing. In the middle of the daisy, where the yellow part usually is, tiny black words were written on it. She squinted and tried to see it more clearly, but couldn't make out the words.

"Atticus, do you have a magnifying glass?" she asked. He took out his keyring and gave her a tiny folded gadget. When he pressed a button, it unfolded into a full-sized magnifying glass. She held it up and read the words.

_MUSIC ROOM_

She grabbed Atticus and ran outside, into the corridor outside.

* * *

**Atticus**

He looked back and saw Dan and Phoenix getting up and walking through the door, suspiciously looking like they were following them._  
_

He ignored them and ran beside Reagan. They stopped outside the music room, pushed open the door and stumbled into a cluttered room. Inside, there were as many different instruments as you could think of. There were different types of drums, guitars, stringed instruments, horns, trumpets and many other instruments, all neatly arranged around the huge room. In the middle was a huge grand piano.

They started combing the room. It was going to take forever to find what they were looking for.

He wandered over to the piano and inspected the outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. He opened the lid to the keys, where a long row of black and white keys met him. He checked the keys. Some had a little blue dot on the ends, and he was sure that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Reagan, come look at this," he called. She came and looked at the keys.

"What notes are these?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'm no Janus," he replied.

Just as they were about to check a music reference book, Amy's voice floated over the built-in intercom.

"It's time for dinner now. No one has finished the treasure hunt so it will be continued tomorrow."

They walked to the kitchen and grabbed trays of food that had been previously prepared. Atticus gulped down his food, not really paying attention to anything anyone was saying, before leaving the table. He saw Reagan doing the same, with a tired look on her face. He went upstairs, ignoring the glances, and managed to change into his pyjamas before collapsing onto his bed.

Today was a long day.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this was a VERY long chapter. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, and I'll try to get the rest of this story out before the 30th. So, once again, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hiya, and welcome to the fifth chapter! Thanks to 39clueslova4eva for reviewing! Sorry, but because of the time and due date, I'll have to cut this short. So this is the last chapter. **

**I want to acknowledge some people: Sri Starlz, for being the first follower and favouriter, and AmianNatan4ever for being the first reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues!**

* * *

**Atticus**

When he woke up, he glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only six in the morning, a result from his early bedtime yesterday, and six was way too early to get up. Beside him, Hamilton was still snoring and mumbling something in his sleep. Something about...Sinead? Shrugging, he decided to get up and have have an early breakfast.

When he got down, everything was silent, except for the clock ticking on the wall. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down to think over everything.

The last few days had been busy. But then, all Cahill reunions were. This one seemed kind of different, though... He thought about everything that had happened in the week so far. Maybe...maybe it was because of Reagan.

He looked at his unfinished cup of coffee, now cold. How long had he been sitting there, staring into space? Muffled thumps came down from the stairs and Hamilton emerged, followed by Madison, Amy, Ned and Phoenix, who were all yawning and stretching.

They all grabbed food and sat down at the table. Atticus found himself sandwiched between Hamilton and Phoenix. He kept looking over to the staircase, waiting for the rest of the people to come down. When they finally did, he immediately saw Reagan yawning and coming down after Sinead.

When everyone was in the kitchen and seated, Amy stood up to announce today's activities.

"We're going to carry on with the treasure hunt from yesterday. Whoever finishes first can have free time until the others get back." With that, everyone got up, ignoring half-finished breakfasts.

He followed Reagan to the music room, just in time to find Jonah and Ned disappearing into the room. _Maybe Jonah can tell us something to do with the piano,_ he thought, before pushing open the door and walking in.

Jonah was already at the piano and playing the notes labeled with blue dots, starting with the lowest note and ending on the highest note. When he finished, and the noise faded, the piano's lid began to open.

When it fully opened, Ned, who was standing nearby, ducked in and grabbed a slip of paper. But Jonah accidently pressed a note. Ned, whose head was still inside the piano, suddenly jerked back at the noise, and banged his head on the lid. He stumbled backwards, head clutched in his hands while groaning. The loud and sudden noise had made the headaches return, even though he hadn't gotten one ever since the operations he and his brother had gone through. It didn't help that he also hit his head, which intensified the headache.

Someone behind Atticus gasped, and ran out the door. He watched, stunned, as Jonah ran to Ned and tried to help him, but Ned seemed to be in a state of oblivion, with only the pain as his companion. He was curled up on the floor, twitching and flailing his arms around.

Reagan ran into the room, followed by Sinead, who immediately crouched beside her brother.

"Ned, are you ok? Can you hear me?" she asked worriedly, while checking over him. He didn't reply, but let out a shrill scream. She pulled something out of her pocket and tipped it into Ned's open mouth. He seemed to calm down and stop twitching, but still seemed to be unconscious.

Sinead pulled out her phone and punched in a number. After a short conversation, she hung up and looked back at Ned. Atticus was standing around awkwardly, not sure whether to stay or go get someone, when Amy came through the doors.

"What happened? Is Ned ok?" she asked while checking Ned for any injuries. Jonah explained what happened, while apologising for pressing the piano key, while Sinead glared at him.

They phoned the private Cahill hospital, who agreed to pick him up immediately. Amy and Sinead gently carried Ned out of the room, followed by Jonah, who was still apologising. Reagan picked up a small chunk of metal, which Ned had dropped when his headache came.

"Is this the clue?" she asked, showing Atticus. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and looked at the object in her hand. It was a small, yellow, warped chunk of metal, and it looked like it had been melted.

He picked it up and inspected it, turning it around and looking at it from all angles and seeing if he could find any sort of riddle, writing, pictures, or anything. There was nothing. The metal was mark-free, and as far as he could see, had no sign of hidden clues on it anywhere.

Reagan was gazing around the room, when she yelped. He turned to see her cradling her hand, angrily glaring at the wall.

"Something just hit me!" she said, still trying to look for the attacker. Atticus also looked around, when his eyes fell upon a small yellow dragon head on the wall. There were all five branch's symbols, but only the dragon's mouth was open. He pulled a chair over and stood on it, stretching to reach the dragon. One of the eyes was missing, and he put the blob of metal against it. It fit perfectly. He pushed it in, and it clicked a few times before something rolled out of the dragon's mouth.

It was an acorn.

* * *

**Reagan**

The acorn looked like a normal acorn. But it had to be their clue, because if it wasn't, then what _was_? It was their only lead. And Reagan wanted to win the prize.

Acorns came from oak trees, and there was an oak tree... Suddenly she knew where to go. She ran out the room, through the many hallways, and out the front door. Outside, there was a huge oak tree growing in the middle of the front lawn. She raced towards it, looking up when she reached the base. The trunk was gnarled, with different types of brown streaking up and down it. There were knobs and hollows all the way up the tree, and acorns, dead leaves and twigs littered the ground. The leaves that were growing on the tree were green, and they filtered the sunlight, which fell onto the ground in dapples.

Reagan looked up, trying to see if there were any hiding places for the final clue. Higher up, there was a big hollow - big enough for a small box to be put into. And up the trunk, there were handholds and footholds everywhere. She took a deep breath, and began to climb.

The climb was relatively easy, with all the knots and crevices in the trunk. Reagan was hardly out of breath by the time she reached a branch next to the hollow. Sitting down, she peered inside, where a pile of paper was sitting inside the hollow. She pulled the pile out and looked through it. All the papers were the same, so she folded one up and put it in her jacket pocket before putting the rest back and climbing back down.

When she reached the ground, she unfolded the paper and saw... A treasure map, complete with a trail and a big red X. Looking at the map, she guessed the X lead to the prize. They were at a black dot, with a dotted line showing the path. She turned the map around and adjusted it to match her position.

The map led her up the front steps, and through the entrance hall. Along the corridor and into the kitchen. Out the porch door and into the private swimming pool. There, floating on an inflatable raft, was Saladin. He looked at her, and went _Mrrp!_

Atticus arrived, gasping for breath, and Reagan rolled her eyes at his unfitness. Saladin looked at both of them, and suddenly the raft started moving towards the edge off the pool. He jumped out neatly, shook his fur, and walked inside. Mystified, Reagan followed him. He stopped beside a huge box, and pressed a button with his paw. A large tray slid out and a small paper slid out. It said:

_Congratulations, you two are the winner. _

She showed Atticus the paper, overjoyed, then continued to read.

_Your prizes are in the box. Have fun with them!_

She opened the box and looked inside. Piles of paper filled up the entire box, and she pulled one out to look at it. It was an acceptance paper giving her permission to go to the next Olympics! Another one was an all-you-eat buffet voucher, and there were also plenty of movie vouchers.

Someone came in behind them, and she turned around to see Ted and Madison behind them. She stuck out her tongue at them, as they looked around for the prize.

"We already got the prize," she said in a sing-song voice. They groaned and sat down tea couch. Reagan also sat on a couch, followed by Atticus, to examine the contents of the box further. Atticus cleared his throat and she looked up, waiting for him to say something Instead, he looked hesitant, and seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. Finally, he looked at her in the eye, and said in a low voice, "I have something important to tell you."

He took a deep breath.

"Reagan, I like you. A lot."

Reagan was surprised. She didn't know how to respond. No one had ever liked her before...

She thought about how Atticus was behaving these past few days. He'd seemed distracted, but she didn't know it was because of _her_. Awkward, she looked over to her twin. She was sitting beside Ted, who Reagan thought would've gone with Sinead and Amy to check on Ned. After all, they were triplets.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the next pair coming through the doors. Dan and Phoenix whooped as they ran in, then groaned when they realised they hadn't won the prize. Ian and Jake followed them, and Hamilton came last.

Suddenly, the laptop Madison and Ted were looking at beeped, and they turned the screen around to show everyone a video-call from Amy.

"Ned has been injured. Sinead and Jonah are here with me. The reunion will be cut short." Groans came from all around the room. "Pack your bags now. I'll call for the helicopter to come and pick you up. Wait outside when you've finished."

She disconnected from Skype, and everyone got up to pack their bags. Reagan walked up the stairs with Madison and started packing her bags. She hasn't brought much stuff, only everything was packed quite soon. So she went outside to wait for the helicopter, just as Amy had said.

Standing there with his bag, under the oak tree, was Atticus. He turned when she came, smiling slightly. They waited together in silence, until Atticus' helicopter came. Jake was already inside even though no one had been outside, so Reagan didn't know how he had managed to get in there so fast.

She looked over at Atticus, expecting him to be walking over, or at least picking up his bag. Instead, he quickly leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. Then he walked away, never looking back once.

Reagan touched her cheek, still tingling. She would never admit it, but it had been... Nice.

* * *

**:O Finally finished! Thank you all a billion times for reading this, and thanks even more if you reviewed. I hope it was good, and you enjoyed reading this fic of mine. Again, thank you!**


End file.
